


[Podfic] The Law of Conservation of Pants

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Darcy POV, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of samalander's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Or, Five Things Darcy Lewis Thought She Knew Before She Met the Avengers (And One Thing That Will Always Be True). In which Darcy is put in charge of Social Media relations for the Avengers and finds that 5/6th of them chalenge the things she thought she believed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Law of Conservation of Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Law of Conservation of Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501828) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



**Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up

  
 **Length:** 30 minutes 23 seconds

 **download** from the audioarchive [as an mp3 (28MB)](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021002.zip)  
  
recorded as a gift for lunate8 as part of the Audio Archivist Appreciation Meme  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
